Push-to-talk (PTT) platforms involve providing PTT functionalities (e.g., call group management, call origination, call transmittal, talk-back call termination, floor management, filtering, etc.) through clients on client devices. The PTT functions may be performed by one or more servers, and communications between the client devices and the servers may be performed over a telecommunications network (e.g., a carrier network such as a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network).